Je suis de celles
by Alfa
Summary: Première erreur : la timidité maladive de Neville ne cachait pas un dieu du sexeDeuxième erreur : se marier avec lui Ginny repense à sa vie d'avant


_**¤**_

_**¤ Je suis de celles ¤**_

_**¤**_

Une journée de plus à se lever, changer les couches du dernier qui braille comme un malade pendant que son frère aîné à peine capable de marcher tout seul, s' accroche à tes jambes.

Une journée de plus à attendre que le soir enfin arrive et qu'avec lui débarque le tant aimé mari, qui viendra comme un preux chevalier alléger son fardeau en s'occupant un peu des marmots, braillards indisciplinés et complètement incontrôlables.

Mariée, et deux gosses à peines assez grands pour comprendre que lorsqu'on tire sur les cheveux de maman en hurlant, ça la réveille. Assez grands pour comprendre que jeter par terre toutes les serviettes de la salle de bain puis en vidant dessus tout ce qui leur passe sous la main, mousse à raser, shampoing, lessive, etc, à le don de faire craquer maman.

Assez grands pour se mettre d'accord pour rendre les journées toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres. Assez grands pour comprendre pourquoi maman hurle, pourquoi maman pleure, pourquoi maman a envie de leur exploser la tête contre le mur, de prendre leur délicat petit corps pour un ballon de rugby.

Trop petits pour qu'on les frappe même si on en a envie plus que tout, trop petits pour qu'on leur en veuille longtemps _(parlez pour les autres, elle, elle les tuerait bien si elle le pouvait)_, trop petits pour que les autres pensent qu'ils le font exprès _(pourquoi se marrent-ils comme des hyènes quand elle pleure alors ?)._

Avoir des enfants c'est accepter en avance la mort. Avec un enfer pareil, brûler éternellement paraît plutôt reposant.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se marier bon sang ?! Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Avec Neville en plus. Quitte à finir dans une situation pareille, elle aurait quand même pu en choisir un qui ressemblait à quelque chose.

Mais il faut dire qu'après l'échec Potter et de la bonne cinquantaine de gars qui avaient pu suivre, il fallait bien se rabattre sur ce qui restait.

_Première erreur :_ la timidité maladive de Neville ne cachait pas un dieu du sexe, cruelle désillusion. Elle révélait en fait un coincé de la queue à un niveau que Ginny n'aurait jamais imaginé possible.

_Deuxième erreur :_ Se marier avec lui. Grosse, grosse connerie. Maintenant il s'endormait dès le début de l'acte. A peine en elle, déjà il s'effondrait et elle restait là, à regarder le plafond en entendant les petits pleurer pendant qu'il ronflait affalé sur elle.

Franchement, Hermione lui avait dit que le mariage s'était génial, elle ne devait pas être difficile alors !

Elle soupira en passant une main pleine de talc dans sa chevelure auburn, sans brillance.

Les cernes s'allongeaient à vue d'œil sous ces yeux. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, tenant encore le petit braillard dans ses mains. Nathaniel, un prénom choisit par Neville. Elle défit son soutien gorge et l'enfant se précipita comme un petit africain qui n'a rien mangé depuis trois jours, sur le sein débordant de lait de sa mère en déprime post-natale.

Elle regarda d'un œil éteint mais néanmoins critique, le glouton dévorer à grands coups de succion son téton endolori par la montée de lait. Le calme la submergea, elle faillit s'endormir, commença lentement à somnoler.

Des souvenirs brumeux s'éveillèrent à son esprit. Des caresses délicates qui la faisaient gémir, augmentant en quelques effleurements sa température interne. Des relations d'un jour, d'une nuit, d'un quart d'heure, dans un bar, une ruelle, des toilettes, contre un mur, sur le sol… N'importe où mais tellement bonnes. Des souvenirs du passé, des souvenirs éparpillés de sa vie d'avant, de sa vie de débauche, de sa vie de « comment dit –on vulgairement ? ah oui »…Traînée.

La sonnerie de la porte décrocha ses tympans. Une migraine pointa à toute vitesse, courant un marathon pour s'installer tranquillement, valises défaites, dans le canapé de sa tête… Elle secoua Nathaniel qui dormait sur son sein, aussi paresseux que son père. Plus grand il serait sans doute pire. Elle plaignit d'avance sa future copine.

Reposant le petit dans son lit, elle s'approcha en massant son dos fatigué de la porte d'entrée où la sonnette, détestable sonnette de merde, ne cessait de sonner, essayant sans doute de se décrocher du mur.

Elle ouvrit la porte et son regard s'arrêta sur un Dean en costume. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent et elle se sentie aspirée par une myriade d'émotions.

Tant de fois, tant de coucheries avec lui. Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait déjà toute chose. Il faut dire qu'étant donné l'état de sa sexualité, son fils mordillant son téton, suffisait à la faire mouiller alors…

Dean la regardait bizarrement, jetant à l'interphone un coup d'œil étonné du style, je me suis trompé d'adresse. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand :

_- Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Pas de réponse, dommage. Elle attrapa son menton et le releva d'une main experte. Instinctivement, son corps changea de position, reprenant avec nonchalance ces poses lascives dont il avait le secret. Dean écarquilla les yeux.

_- C'est moi, c'est Ginny. Quoi tu me reconnais pas ?_

Une voix plus ferme que dans le temps.

_- Mais si._

_- On était ensemble au lycée._

Un acquiescement de la tête, encore trop choqué pour faire de longues phrases. Enfin il faut dire, pensa amèrement Ginny, qu'elle n'était pas sortie avec lui pour ses phrases intelligentes mais pour sa capacité extraordinaire dans les cunnilingus. Mais il était aussi le plus précieux des amis. Durant toutes ses années, il avait toujours été là pour la soutenir, passant sous silence sa propre déception.

Elle s'efface. Il entre, contemple stupéfait cette vie bien rangée qui s'aligne dans les cadres photos. Un couple marié, souriant à l'objectif sur des photos sépia. Un gamin qui pleure dans les bras de sa mère, fatiguée à l'hôpital. L'absence de poussière sur les meubles, l'odeur habituelle de ces maisons rangées. Rangées autant que leurs occupants.

Ils s'installent en silence dans le canapé pendant qu'elle lui sert un thé. Puis elle parle à nouveau.

_- C'est vrai, j'ai changé._

Et c'était vrai, Godric pourrait en jurer si il était encore de ce monde. Ces habits sexy avaient été remplacés par des fringues de femme enceinte, pourris, salis et troués. Son visage maquillé se transformait en masque d'Halloween qui ferait peur même à un homme au cœur bien accroché. Ces seins, tout petits seins menus avaient gonflés et flanchés sous le poids de trop nombreux litres de lait sortis pour abreuver ces deux espèces d'animaux qui lui servaient d'enfants. Elle était devenue ce qu'elle aurait appelé 5 ans plus tôt son pire cauchemar : une femme mariée, avec deux gamins et un mariage qui battait de l'aile.

Bien sûr que le mariage n'était pas si mal. Même aujourd'hui, Neville avait ses qualités derrière sa couche de défauts…

_- J'ai des enfants, un mari. Bah quoi, t'as l'air surpris._ Tu croyait quoi ? Que j'allais rester célibataire toute ma vie à me faire prendre par tous les mecs qui passaient ?

Elle l'aurait bien fait. Mais un jour une femme, une prostituée, une catin, une pute, une vulgaire pétasse, salope, fille de joie, péripatéticienne, etc avait croisé sa route et lui avait dit, un soir entre deux verres de trop : « tu peux pas passer ta vie à baiser à droite à gauche, tu peux pas, un jour tu te réveilleras ta vie sera foutue, ton visage ridé, ton corps fané comme une rose qu'on a laissé dans l'eau trop longtemps. Tu t'en voudras à mort mais il sera trop tard, tu passeras le reste de ta vie à pleurer ce que tu n'as pas connu parce que tu pensais ne jamais vieillir, parce que tu pensais que la fin n'arrivait qu'à celles qui la laissait venir, pourtant tu seras seule et vieille. Seule sans personne pour réchauffer ton corps alangui dans ta chambre pourrie, aussi pourrie que toi maintenant que le verni du plaisir sera parti. Tu seras dégoûtée de tout, comme moi aujourd'hui, mais tu pourras plus rien y changer, plus personne ne voudra de toi. Fais pas la conne comme moi, toi tu peux encore changer, tu peux encore avoir une vie, une vie que tant d'autres comme moi n'ont jamais eut et n'auront jamais. »

Et puis elle est partie, elle l'avait laissé là, en plan, seule avec sa réflexion. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu et pourtant, elle aimerait pouvoir la revoir et la remercier. La remercier de lui avoir rendu la vue à elle qui était devenue aveugle. Elle qui à force de chercher le bonheur ne faisait que le fuir. Elle qui se cachait derrière sa jeunesse et son soit disant plaisir afin de cacher sa douleur et sa tristesse que tous ces mecs qu'elle aimait ne l'aimaient eux, pas tant que ça.

C'est vrai comme histoire, on peut pas dire qu'on soit dans un arlequin, un de ces roman à l'eau de rose ou l'héroïne est merveilleuse et jolie, qu'elle rencontre un homme superbe et beau mec qui l'aime et la rend heureuse. Elle était plutôt la bombe sexuelle qui attirait les mâles en rut sans jamais refusait d'écarter les jambes, mais qui le lendemain se retrouvait esseulée dans le lit pendant que l'autre se rhabillait et partait en disant « à plus machin » parce qu'il n'avait pas retenu son prénom…

Tandis que ces mêmes soirées là, ces mêmes hommes regardaient avec envie la femme de son frère, si belle dans ces robes si classes, si peu osées, si peu décolletées mais qui semblait dire à tous, « vous ne m'aurez jamais ». Et ça, ça rendait les hommes bien plus fous que toutes les parties de jambes en l'air qu'elle pouvait leur accordait. Parce qu'Hermione était l'amie inaccessible, était celle qui depuis toujours vouait à son Ron, le plus beau des amours.

Elle était celle mariée qui avait tiré un trait sur les nuits de folie, qui avait refusé la première de finir comme les autres. Elle était celle qui s'était réservée à celui qu'elle aimait, celle qui fidèle attendait son retour le soir à la maison, en nourrissant les enfants. Elle était la femme noble et altière qu'elle avait toujours été, travaillant parfaitement au boulot et tenant sa maison et son mari avec une poigne douce et ferme à la fois.

Elle était sa meilleure et seule amie féminine. Elle était Hermione et c'était ce que tous les hommes recherchaient dans ces femmes d'un soir avec qui ils couchaient. Jamais ils ne l'avoueraient qu'ils auraient voulu voir dans tous ces regards de désir, cette soumission, cette tendresse qu'on ne retrouve que dans les yeux amoureux.

Non jamais. Ils enviaient les maris qui tout heureux de leur trouvaille, gardaient leurs femmes bien au chaud à la maison et ne les exhibaient qu'aux fêtes et dîners entre amis. Tous fiers de leur cadeau sublime, ils les caressaient, les comblaient de cadeaux, de douceur pour leur montrer l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour elle.

Pourtant le soir après le travail et avant de renter à la maison, c'est chez elle qu'ils passaient pour assouvir leurs désirs, leur envie de sexe bien difficile à combler avec leur femme parfaite. Parce que pour eux la désirer, elle et son corps si ouvert à la luxure était bien plus normal que de désirer l'incarnation de la perfection qu'était leur femme chérie. A croire que coucher avec elle était un devoir conjugal qui souillait la pureté de l'être à qui ils avaient passé la bague au doigt.

Et elle leur ouvrait la porte, elle leur ouvrait ses draps et gémissait en s'efforçant de ne pas griffer leur dos avec ses ongles manucurés tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient en elle, plus vite et plus fort et l'emmenaient, quelques instants au moins au septième ciel.

Mais ils finissaient toujours par repartir et elle savait pertinemment que leur demander de quitter leur femme ne servirait à rien. Jamais ils ne le feraient. De toute manière même si l'un deux l'aurait fait qu'aurait-elle eut à leur donner ? De l'amour ? Elle n'en avait même pas assez pour se regarder dans le miroir alors pour eux… De la tendresse ? Non. Juste du plaisir. au moins pour un temps.

Alors elle les laissaient partir, sachant qu'ils reviendraient, s'épancheraient sur son sein en pleurnichant sur leur femme frigide puis repartiraient, les couilles vidées et leur cœur léger.

La laissant seule avec son dégoût.

- Non non !! Je te promet Ginny, je m'attendais juste pas à ça…

Il jeta un coup d'œil agacé aux cadres photos qui la montraient avec Neville.

- Tu l'as vraiment épousé ? Ginny, tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Elle rit doucement, le trouvant bien stupide à se questionner mentalement pour tenter de trouver comment une fille comme elle avait put se retrouver mariée à ce qu'il appelait, un déchet. Elle rit légèrement, affectueusement et s'aperçut alors qu'effectivement si on regardait sa vie de près, c'était assez choquant.

Elle voulu s'expliquer malgré le rire clair qui ne cessait de s'échapper de sa gorge. La situation lui paraissait tellement risible. Le voilà qui débarquait dans ses beaux atours de trentenaire célibataire, attendant une partie de jambes en l'air avec sa compagne tant adorée et qu'il la retrouvait mariée, des gamins sur le bras.

_- J'étais pas destinée_

_A une vie bien rangée_

_J'étais perdue_

_Mon mari m'a trouvée_

Elle lui tapota la main délicatement alors qu'il la contemplait, les yeux écarquillés. Qui aurait crut cela ? Qu'elle la fille de joie, la donneuse de plaisir, la receveuse de sperme, pire qu'une banque sur l'anonymat de ceux qui passaient par elle, finirait mariée et fidèle ? Elle aussi…

- _J'étais de celles  
Qui disent jamais non  
Les "Marie couche-toi là"  
Dont on oublie le nom_

Et ça lui plaisait d'être cette fille là à l'époque. Elle pensait qu'elle avait le droit d'être libre, d'être libertine. Elle avait rencontré Neville un peu par hasard, dans un café sordide ou il l'avait giflé alors qu'elle embrassait goulûment un homme dont elle ignorait jusqu'à la couleur des cheveux. Il l'avait traîné dehors, traîné jusqu'à chez lui, l'avait jeté dans la salle de bain et ordonné de prendre une douche. Quand elle était sortie, timide soudain pour lui demander en serviette si il ne pouvait pas lui prêter deux trois fringues, il lui avait montré l'armoire du doigt, les yeux fermés pour ne pas la voir. Et devant cet homme si fier qui refusait de voir son corps nu que tous les autres dévoraient, elle s'était sentie faiblir et s'était effondrée en pleurant sur la moquette immaculée de la chambre.

Il l'avait pris dans les bras, avait effacé avec amour chaque larme de douleur, avait apaisé chaque sanglot de tristesse, avait enlacé ce corps si frêle avec tant de passion qu'elle en était tombée évanouie. Pendant des jours il avait affronté son regard de chat sauvage tandis qu'elle lui jetait à la figure toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Il l'avait sorti de la merde contre son gré, dans cette merde putride ou elle avait elle-même sombré. Chaque jour il avait écouté ses cris, avait accepté ces coups sans broncher. Petit à petit elle s'était calmée. Elle avait arrêtée de crier, d'insulter, de jeter tout ce qui passait sur lui. Et alors ils avaient parlé, longtemps, longuement, pour mieux se connaître, pour que les deux puissent aller mieux.

Pourtant cet homme en face d'elle n'avait pas l'air de croire ce qu'il voyait.

Dean qui se souvenait comme elle de tous leurs soupirs échangés dans ces chambres sombres, sans lumière, qui se souvenait de ces coups de butoir, de ces parties déchaînées dont ils sortaient tous les deux complètement essoufflés. Il revoyait encore la rousse flamboyante dormir près de lui, nue et désirable mais tellement innocente. Celle qui pleurait dans ces bras et à qui jamais, il n'avait demandé pourquoi.

Elle était là devant lui, celle qui avait toujours trouvée si belle alors qu'elle n'était pour tous, qu'un trou où se vider.

Mais déjà elle reprenait, le forcer à affronter l'orage de ces prunelles vides d'émotion.

_- J'étais pas la jolie  
Moi, j'étais sa copine  
Celle qu'on voit à peine  
Qu'on appelle machine  
_

Oui elle était l'amie d'Hermione. Hermione celle qui depuis toujours lui faisait de l'ombre, à celle que tous considéraient comme une bombe sexuelle mais pas comme une belle fille. Elle n'était pas celle dont on se souvenait trois ans après alors que tous ce souvenaient de la robe que portait Hermione dix ans plus tôt à telle soirée ou ils l'avaient rencontrés. Elle était l'amie toujours mal habillée, mal mise en valeur, trop aguichante, trop vulgaire, pas assez noble aux goûts de tous ces gens qui cherchaient la femme parfaite qui attendrait sagement son mari.

_- J'avais deux ans de moins  
Peut-être deux ans de trop  
Et j'aimais les garçons  
Peut-être un peu trop_

Tu aimais les garçons mais eux ne t'aimaient pas comme il l'aurait fallut. Tu aurais aimé des gestes tendres, des fleurs devant ta porte, des mots d'amour épinglés sur la table de nuit, des billets doux dans la boîte au lettre. Tu étais une jeune femme adorable qui cherchait sûrement de la mauvaise manière mais qui cherchait quand même son bonheur, son être unique qui voudrait d'elle comme elle était.

Tu cherchais un homme qui accepterait que tu ne sois ni la femme parfaite, ni la meilleure des mères. Et Neville avait su faire ce que lui Dean n'avait jamais osé. Il t'avait affronté, avait attendu que la douleur laisse place au vide pour mieux t'aider à te reconstruire, pour te soutenir et t'ouvrir les portes qui menaient au bonheur. Et lui l'ami fidèle qui avait partagé pendant tant d'années et ta couche et tes instants de détresse effroyables, lui l'ami qui pensait te connaître qui pensait t'aimer ne t'avait finalement jamais considérait différemment des autres hommes. Il pensait que tu aimais ta vie, même si elle n'était pas magnifique, même si elle n'était pas, comme tu l'aurais voulu. Mais il s 'était trompé. Et Neville non.

Neville le timide, Neville le sérieux, Neville le coincé. Lui t'avait sorti de là, il t'avait aimé et consolé comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

Et un de ces fameux jours, parler n'avait plus suffit pour le remercier. Alors elle l'avait embrassé tendrement, calmement, amoureusement, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait pour personne. Et elle en avait été totalement transportée. Cette nuit là, ils avaient fait l'amour et pour la première fois elle s'était sentie complète, aimée et apaisée. Elle l'avait regardé dormir en caressant son visage distraitement, en remontant le long de son visage pour dessiner le contour de ses yeux, de son nez, de sa bouche. Elle avait murmuré un Je t'aime étranglé tandis que des diamants d'eau s'écoulaient de ses yeux en cascade cristalline.

Lui s'était éveillé, avait attrapé entre ses lèvres chacune de ces gouttes d'eau et l'avait embrassé, silencieusement, religieusement. Et quand ils avaient refaits l'amour, il avait embrasé chaque parcelle de son corps avec cet air doux qui l'avait fait se sentir unique. Qui l'avait fait se sentir femme et elle-même.

Elle parlait encore, parlait toujours comme pour revendiquer son droit d'être là dans ce canapé sordide de cet appartement banal. Comme pour expliquer qu'elle aussi était devenue une femme respectable. Comme pour se trouver des excuses.

_- Bien sûr, vous aviez eu  
Des dizaines de conquêtes  
Que personnes n'avaient vues  
Toujours pendant les fêtes_

Des dizaines de conquêtes ça ils avaient tous eut. Elle n'était qu'une parmi les autres. Qu'une femme parmi des dizaines d'autres. Que des jambes pas plus minces ni plus belles, ni même distinguables des autres. Elle était un visage fondu dans tous les autres, elle n'était ni unique ni même particulière, juste… juste un trou.

Bien sûr pour certains elle restait LA FILLE. Celle qui leur avait permis de passer du stade puceau, gamin, adolescent, prè-pubère à jeune homme sain de corps et d'esprit qui connaissait les choses de la vie et pouvait lui aussi, rire avec ces potes de toutes ses filles qui se croyaient uniques mais qui étaient si vite remplacées. Elle n'était rien, pas même un nom.

- _Pour beaucoup d'entre vous  
Je suis la première fois  
De celles qui comptent  
Mais pas tant que ça_

Oui ils se souviendraient de cette première fois ou tremblants de peur de lui faire mal, de ne pas si prendre correctement, de venir à l'orgasme trop vite ou pas assez. De ne pas être bon. Elle était la fois des peurs qu'on étouffait dans la flamme du souvenir par crainte que les autres se moquent de nos imbécillités. Nos erreurs de jeunesse, notre première fois inexpérimentée qui d'après les parents semble si belle mais qui pour les enfants n'est après tout qu'un coup d'essai, celui qui vous propulse au rang d'adulte où la voix compte enfin. Qu'un coup d'essai qu'on s'empresse d'oublier par honte de nos peurs futiles. Parce qu'après tout ce n'était si difficile, ni même compliqué de devenir grand.

- _Je n'étais pas de celles  
A qui l'on fait la cour  
Moi, j'étais de celles  
Qui sont déjà d'accord_

Elle était remplaçable. Pas comme ces femmes qu'ils épousaient finalement et qu'ils trompaient à tour de bras mais qu'ils ne quitteraient jamais parce qu'ils les aimaient. Un homme fidèle n'existe que dans les rêves des gamines en mal d'amour. Un prince charmant n'a de charmant que la couleur de ces yeux et la beauté de ses paroles. Parce qu'au fond tous les mecs sont pareils. Ils recherchent comme les femmes, l'unique, la merveilleuse celle qui élèvera leur enfants et sera à leur côtés pour panser leurs blessures. Mais cette femme là, si aimante et parfaite, impossible de lui rester fidèle, impossible de l'embrasser sans se sentir sali, sans se sentir laid à côté de temps de pureté. Alors ils allaient voir ailleurs, vidaient leurs couilles dans ces filles si simples qui ne demandaient que ça, qui ne servaient qu'à ça, oubliant qu'elles aussi, auraient aimées finir mariées même cocues.

Bien sûr ces filles là pas besoin de mots d'amours et de grands discours, pas besoin de bouquets de fleurs ni de bijoux. Il suffisait juste de sonner à leurs porte, pour qu'elles s'allongent sur le lit. Pas besoin de les draguer, de leur promettre monts et merveilles, elles savaient bien que tout n'était qu'illusion. Elles ne demandaient rien, puisqu'elles savaient qu'elles n'auraient rien. Elles espéraient silencieusement et pleuraient seules dans leurs lits. Mais personne jamais ne les consolées. Elles étaient belles de souillures. Elles étaient belles mais tout le monde s'en foutait. Car pour eux elles n'étaient que tristement accessibles.

Et une fille accessible, n'est pas une fille avec qui on se mari. Parce que bêtement les hommes recherchent chez la femme tout ce qu'ils sont incapables d'être. Constants et fidèles. Calmes et sereins. Ils recherchent quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un qui les épaulera même lorsqu'ils seront les pires salops de la terre.

Alors les accessibles, n'étaient vraiment que de simples trous pour combler le vide que la perfection de leur femmes leur faisaient ressentir…

- _Vous veniez chez moi  
Mais dès le lendemain  
Vous refusiez en public  
De me tenir la main  
_

Ils allaient chez elles, sortaient avec elles. Les emmenaient danser, les montrait comme on sort une poupée d'un air de dire, vous la voulez… faites donc la queue comme tout le monde. Et pendant qu'elle s'ennuyait à ces soirées interminables, eux ils cherchaient des yeux, celle qu'ils voulaient vraiment. Celle à qui souvent, ils n'osaient dire leurs sentiments.

Mais elle, elle se sentait juste bien avec vous. Juste bien tandis que vous vous aviez honte de vous, bien plus honte de vous que d'elle. Et le lendemain, vous repartiez de chez elle, penauds et gênés comme un adolescent à son premier flirt, refusant dans la rue, de lui prendre la main.

- _Quand vous m'embrassiez  
A l'abri des regards  
Je savais pourquoi  
Pour pas qu'on puisse nous voir_

Elle ne disait rien, restait stoïque malgré le mal que vous lui faisiez. Elle jouait les sourdes à défaut de pouvoir y changer quelque chose. Et elle se laissait embrasser, cajoler, caresser. Chaque toucher la faisait frémir, chaque baiser la transportait. Vous vous abandonniez, emporté par le plaisir, parcourant de vos mains avides, la fine texture de sa peau, titillant tendrement la peau de pêche au niveau du cou, appréciant secrètement, qu'elle tremble sous vos attaques.

Il semblait à Dean que Ginny n'arrêterait jamais de parler. Il réfléchissait, tandis que des images défilait devant ses yeux, des flashs de cette vie commune ou tous les deux cherchaient l'unique qui panserait les blessures de la guerre. Se levant brusquement, il vint s'installer à côté d'elle, et d'un accord tacite, la pris dans les bras tandis qu'elle pleurait en chantonnant doucement la suite de son histoire.

Des rivières transparentes s'écoulaient de ses yeux accablés alors qu'elle expulsait la totalité de sa vie, extériorisant à voix basse ces années de galère. Il passait son bras dans son dos, l'encourageant sans un mot. Et tandis qu'elle reprenait, il fermait les yeux, imaginant sa vie, la romançant à peine.

Les hommes toujours l'embrassé à pleine bouche, emplis de ce désir qu'eux seuls pouvaient avoir mais prenaient bien soin de ne pas abaisser leurs paupières. Elle s'abandonnait, empoignant tendrement les cheveux pour rapprocher leurs deux visages. Elle soupirait innocemment quand ils mordillaient le lobe de son oreille et posaient une main entreprenante sur ses hanches à peine couvertes.

_Alors je fermais les yeux  
A m'en fendre les paupières  
Pendant que pour guetter  
Vous les gardiez ouverts_

Elle retenait ses larmes pendant qu'elle les déshabillait, évitait de plonger dans leurs regards de peur de ce qu'elle y verrait. Ce désir, voilant un vide immense. Elle fermait les yeux quand ils l'allongeaient sur le lit et entraient en elle. Elle s'interdisait d'aimer sachant qu'eux ne l'aimerait jamais.

Et puis elle oubliait, abandonnant ces sentiments pour laisser le plaisir guider ses gestes. Elle reprenait confiance et, entreprenante, les menait petit à petit jusqu'au plaisir ultime.

_Je me répétais :  
" faut pas que je m'attache "  
Vous vous pensiez :  
" il faut pas que ça se sache "  
_

Ils gémissaient et les mouvements de leurs corps enlacés l'un dans l'autre s'accéléraient. Les battements affolés menaçaient de faire sortir son cœur de sa poitrine tendre. Ses hanches montaient et descendaient à un rythme effréné. Et eux murmuraient son nom les paupières à moitiés fermées, savourant chaque seconde.

_Mais une fois dans mes bras  
Vos murmures essoufflés  
C'est à moi, rien qu'à moi  
Qu'ils étaient destinés_

Puis ils finissaient par s'effondrer sur elle, essoufflés et leur souffle chaud caressait sa peau, l'emportant ailleurs, dans un monde ou ces hommes, l'aimaient vraiment. Elle embrassait leurs tempes et le sommeil les emportaient tous les deux.

Le matin tandis que l'aube perçait à peine à travers les rideaux de sa chambre de bonne, là haut dans son appartement miteux, elle se réveillait pour voir à ses côtés, cet homme qu'elle aimait. Sa main délicatement retraçait du bout des doigts le contour de son visage, s'arrêtant longuement sur chaque partie. Dans son sommeil, un soupir lui échappait et elle entendait murmurait son nom. Son cœur ragaillardi cabriolait. Et elle se rendormait. A son second réveil, il serait parti et la place dans le lit, froide de son absence.

_Enlacée contre vous  
A respirer vos cheveux  
Je le sais, je l'affirme  
Vous m'aimiez un peu_

Quand elle s'apercevait du vide, elle se levait simplement, traînait jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'eau coulait sur ses cheveux, sur son corps meurtri, ravivant des blessures qui ne cessaient de suppurer.

Encore un parti qui ne reviendrait pas. Encore un qui lui brisait le cœur sans s'en rendre compte, sans même un remord, sans même un regard en arrière pour cette femme avec qui ils avaient passé la nuit. Et jamais dans leur vie ils ne repenseraient à elle. Elle était l'amante d'une nuit, celle dont on oublie le nom. Parce qu'il est plus facile d'oublier ses erreurs, quand elles n'ont pas de nom.

Et son cœur pleurait toutes les nuits sans personne pour la consoler. Tout ça parce qu'un simple bonjour la faisait tomber amoureuse. Tout ça parce que sa mère l'avait faite cœur d'artichaut.

_Certaines tombent amoureuses  
C'est pur, ça les élève  
Moi, je tombais amoureuse  
Comme on tombe d'une chaise  
_

Elle pleurait ses amours déçus et pleurait les futurs. Car même si elle se faisait immanquablement avoir à chaque fois, elle savait qu'elle recommencerait invariablement le lendemain. Impossible de résister, c'était son cœur qui décidé !!

_Et gonflés de l'avoir fait  
Vous donniez conférence  
Une souris qu'on dissèque  
Mon corps pour la science_

Elle les aimait tous… Godric elle les aimait tous tant ! Malgré leurs défauts, malgré leur manque d'amour flagrant. Malgré leurs irascibilité constante, leur mauvaise foi pas toujours subtile. Malgré leur manque de tact, elle les aimait. C'est pour ça qu'elle couchait avec, c'est pour ça qu'elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir la vérité. Pour ne pas voir qu'ils se fichaient tous éperdument d'elle.

Elle avait mal, même aujourd'hui des années après. Même aujourd'hui mariée, elle regrettait encore d'avoir été cette fille là, d'avoir crut qu'on achetait l'amour des hommes en offrant son cœur enrubanné dans l'écrin de son corps.

Dean l'aimait toujours autant que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il l'aimait mais il savait pertinemment qu'à cause de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, ils ne pourraient jamais être ensembles. Trop de points communs, trop de préjugés entourait leur amitié pour que l'amour puisse s'installer correctement.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et souleva une mèche de cheveux, mouillée de larmes. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, chantant maintenant de façon à peine audible pour lui.

_Je nourrissais  
Vos blagues de caserne  
Que vous pensiez viriles  
Petits hommes des cavernes_

Il n'osait dire un mot alors que ces yeux verts sondaient son cœur à la recherche… à la recherche de quoi d'ailleurs ? Lui-même ne savait pas. Il se sentait nu sous ce regard perçant mais subjugué il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Elle lui sourit doucement et il cueillit des yeux se sourire merveilleux, le grava dans son cœur précieusement.

_D'avoir pour moi  
Un seul mot de tendresse  
Vous apparaissait  
Comme la pire des faiblesses_

Encore une fois elle avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Lui le grand frère qui l'avait cajolé toutes ses années. Lui qui l'avait aimé en silence, sachant d'avance que jamais elle ne s'en rendrait compte. aujourd'hui gauchement il avait voulu la revoir, était venu dans la ferme attention de lui dire son amour. Mais la voir là, dans sa vieille robe, son alliance en argent à l'annulaire, il se sentait faiblir. Une fois de plus il savait qu'il était trop tard. Il était perdu depuis longtemps et lui dire maintenant ne servirait à rien.

Elle avait enfin trouvé son bonheur. Il resplendissait dans ces photos tranquilles, dans ces enfants turbulents qu'elle aimait, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer maintenant, lui dire « je t'aime viens avec moi ». C'était interdit de gâcher son bonheur, elle avait eut tant de mal à le trouver. Et lui ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout, c'était que jamais plus elle ne perde se sourire tranquille qu'on seulement les femmes heureuses.

Sa sagesse, sa faiblesse, sa beauté n'était que plus flagrante aujourd'hui. La plus lourde décision de sa vie, il l'a prit à cet instant là, plongé dans ces yeux d'émeraude liquide.

Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas gâcher ça.

_Vous les fiers à bras  
Vous parliez en experts  
Oubliant qu'dans mes bras  
Vous faisiez moins les fiers_

Il se leva, épousseta résigné, ses habits. Elle attrapa son bras. Dans la pièce résonnait toujours cette mélodie qu'elle chantonnait. Il se dégagea maladroitement, refusant à présent de croiser son regard affolé. Là ou elle l'avait touché, sa peau lui brûlait. Il marcha vite, de plus en plus vite, pour fuir de peur de changer d'avis.

_  
Et les autres filles  
Perfides petites saintes  
M'auraient tondue les cheveux  
A une autre époque  
_

Les plus belles femmes sont celles qui connaissent la souffrance de perdre l'être qu'elles aiment le plus au monde. Les plus belles sont celles qui savent, qu'aimer et être aimé est un art bien difficile ou tout le monde ne peut exceller. Et toutes ces femmes qui connaissaient un seul amour dans leurs vie, toutes ses femmes fières d'elles parce qu'elles n'avaient pas cherchées des années l'homme de leur vie, ces femmes là ne pourraient jamais comprendre la souffrance indicible de ne pas être aimée autant qu'elles aimées.

Si pétries dans leurs bonheur qu'elles ne voyaient pas celui des autres partir en lambeau. Si persuadées de leurs supériorité qu'elles n'imaginaient pas une seconde que leurs maris bien aimés puissent quelques secondes à peine, aimer une autre femme.

Elles ne connaîtraient jamais ces murmures endormis, ces confidences sur l'oreiller.

Et continueront de penser que leur vie est meilleure que celle de celles qu'elles appellent Putes.

_  
Celles qui ont l'habitude  
Qu'on les cajole  
Ignorent la solitude  
Que rien ne console  
_

Elles qui toujours avaient connus l'amour ignorerait jusqu'à leur mort, la beauté irrationnelle des flirts éphémères…

_Vous veniez chez moi  
Mais dès le lendemain_

Et ne le comprendrait jamais, lui qui, par amour, offrait le sacrifice, qu'elle ignore tout de ses sentiments.

_  
Vous refusiez en public  
De me tenir la main._

La porte claqua et des pas silencieux s'éloignèrent. Nathaniel se mit à pleurer. En souriant, Ginny se mit à le bercer. Dean était loin…

_**Je suis de celles... Bénabar**_

**_En espérant ne pas vous avoir déprimé..._**

_**Un petit commentaire ?**_

_**Alfa**_


End file.
